Lucifer Archillion
"That is what separates a king from his people; when he believes that he is their ruler, that he commands their will by his own." Lucifer is one of the main gods of the magyk universe. He is an archangel and former King of the Higher Plain. He was exiled to the physical plain for falling in love with a demon and creating a halfbreed child. When Lucifer and his husband sought to regain control of the Higher Plain, Lucifer was eventually placed into a supposedly permanent stasis by his former subordinate Leviathan with the help of a Purifist angel named Ryante. Despite the fact that the supposedly permanant stasis was temporarily broken, he is currently back in stasis. About Lucifer is the youngest of the three main gods making him the third oldest being in existence. Lucifer has two children; Michael, the pureblood son of his ex-wife Lukarisa, and Lucas, the halfbreed son of the Demon Lord Valiorn. Michael is long deceased, but Lucas is still around, though he has not been in contact with his father for a very long time. By extension of the alternate timeline, Lucifer also considers himself the surrogate father of Mikael, and by association, his younger brother, Taiko. History Upon creation of the Kingdom of Angels, Lucifer fell in love with a beautiful angel named Lukarisa. He married her and made her his queen. Sometime later she bore him a son whom they named Michael. Things were perfectly happy in the Archillion family...until Leviathan and Satanael, Lucifer's subordinates, kidnapped the infant Michael and drowned him in the River Styx. The two traitor angels were catistrized and exhiled from the Higher Plain down into the Lower Plain as punishment. Lukarisa blamed Lucifer for being irresponsible with their child and when the two could not reconcile or move forward from the death of their child, they separated. Unable to cope with the loss of his son and the constant reminders all over the Higher Plain, Lucifer began sneaking trips to the physical plain where he eventually met and fell in love with the Demon Lord Valiorn. Understanding Lucifer's feelings of loss and longing for family the two married in secret and had a son whom they named Lucas. When Leviathan learned of the child, he conspired with the Rebel Angels of the Higher Plain to force Lucifer from his throne for treason of angelkind. Led by the angel Ryante, the group of rebel angels cast a spell on Lucifer, sealing his essence into an artefact. Afraid that the artefact could fall into the wrong hands, it was then implanted into the soul of a newborn child named Luciar where it would remain indetectable. Ryante plotted to have Luciar's father murdered (making it look like an accident) and then married his mother, changing the child's name to Lexiant. Ryan then became the new King of the Higher Plain. Stasis Although the artefact-induced stasis was intended to be permanant, Lucifer's essence reawoke when Lexiant was 15. Born with a claim mark on his soul unbeknownst to the angels who had chosen him, Lexiant was actually one of Lucifer's physical plain vessels. Because nearly all records of Lucifer were erased upon Ryan's coming into power, Lexiant knew little of unfamiliar voice he often heard in the back of his mind. It wasn't until he met Lucas (then going by the name Logan) in his junior year of high school that Lexiant began to understand the gravity of the situation and agreed to help Lucifer reclaim the Higher Plain. In a showdown between Lucifer!Lexiant and Leviathan!Ryan, Lexiant's body was destroyed and Lucifer was forced back into stasis absent of his artefact prison. Lucifer is currently still in stasis but he is in contact with his other vessel Mikael. Personality and Traits Lucifer has a regal personality and thinks that appearances are everything. He is a bit of a perfectionist and likes to handle things his own way even though he values the opinion of others. Lucifer cares greatly for his people and thinks the world of his family. He dispproves of using violence to accomplish goals and does not believe in racial superiority which has caused a rift between him and a large portion of his followers. Powers and Abilities Unlike most angels, Lucifer has two sets of wings. Though a Starshine by creation, Lucifer specialises in Light, Wind, and Ice magik. However, his taste in magik varies by vessel. With Mikael he prefers Lightning and with Lexiant he prefers Fire. Lucifer also has healing magik which can be access in any form except for while in stasis. His vessels' eyes have been known to turn an almost neon shade of red while possessed by him. Relationships Satanael: Lucifer's original second in command and one of the six sub gods. Initially one of Lucifer's biggest supporters, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone he sided with Leviathan and Rebel Angels over Lucifer. Though he played no part in the drowning of Michael other than watchdog to make sure no one found out until Michael was dead, he was blamed secondary for subordinate's actions. Due to the loss of his son, Lucifer has never forgiven him. Leviathan: Lucifer's other second in command, one of the six sub gods. Initially one of Lucifer's biggest supporters. Rumour has it that Leviathan's despute with Lucifer was actually over his interest in Lukarisa but over time it has come to be explained as his anger against Lucifer's love of all species and not just his own people. Leviathan is responsible for drowning Michael in the River Styx, as such Lucifer has never forgiven him. Ezraeil: The son of the three main gods created from Lucifer and Erasphius' magik and altered genetically by Xaitheriar. Because he is considered Xaitheriar's son, Lucifer has had very little contact with him other than when Ezraeil is sent to deliver messagers. Of the three main gods, Ezraeil actually sympathises most with Lucifer despite Xaitheriar's disapproval. Lukarisa Camaela: Lucifer's ex-wife and the mother of his lost son. Lucifer loved her greatly and saw her as the most beautiful angel he'd ever created. But Lukarisa could not handle the loss of Michael and blamed Lucifer for it. She frequently reminded him that he was their god, that he could just bring Michael back. But Lucifer was not able to do so, as Michael's soul was lost to the Realm of Lost Souls where Xaitheriar refused to restore it. Lukarisa could not forgive Lucifer and ultimately Lucifer broke off their relationship to spare her his failure. He never stopped loving her, though. Michael Archillion: The son of Lukarisa and Lucifer. Not much to say about him other than he was Lucifer's firstborn excluding Ezraeil. Michael's drowning led to the downward spiral of Lucifer's reign as King of the Higher Plain. Because the story is so well hidden and is not on record anywhere many people believe that Michael never existed, though the appearance of Mikael from an alternate timeline says otherwise. Valiorn Illaseran: Lucifer's husband after the split from Lukarisa. Valiorn is was the Demon Lord of the physical plain and one of Erasphius' vessels. The two were happy with each other despite the difference of races and status and eventually created Lucas. However, Lucas' birth sparked controversy among the angels and they cast Lucifer out. Though Lucifer and Valiorn managed to jointly break the forcefields blocking Lucifer's access to the Higher Plain they fell into a trap that allowed the Rebel Angels the chance to force Lucifer in stasis. The loss of Lucifer sent Valiorn into an enraged and violent demonic frenzy from which he never really recovered. Lucaosu Archillion/Logan Illaseran: The son of Lucifer and Valiorn. Lucifer was only around for the first five years of Luca's life before the Rebel Angels forced him into stasis. Because Valiorn had completely snapped upon the loss of his husband, Lucas fell into the custody of Valiorn's older brother Elenæsius. To protect Lucas from the Rebel Angels on the off chance that they would seek to eliminate him, Elenæsius had him change his name to Logan Illaseran. Logan was the first to realise that Lucifer's essence was hidden inside Lexiant, the boyfriend of his half-brother Alastron, though it took a long time to win Lexiant over, particularly because Alastron's friend Taiko openly did not trust Lucas. Lucas' current relationship with Lucifer is strained because of his demonic personality traits leading him to harm two mortals girls and ending with him catistrized. Luciar "Lexiant" Verenerenos: Otherwise known as Lucifer's reincarnation and one of Lucifer's vessels. Upon the artefact-induced stasis Lucifer's essence was sealed inside of Lexiant's body and remained dormant until Lexiant turned 15. Although Lexiant was initially skeptical of Lucifer, upon the encouragement of Logan he chose to help Lucifer. However, in the showdown between Lucifer!Lexiant and Leviathan!Ryan, Lexiant's body was destroyed and Lucifer was forced back into non-contained stasis. Mikael Chronos: Lucifer's son Michael from an alternate timeline and also one of Lucifer's vessels. Mikael is the rebel angel of all Rebel Angels, criticising Ryan's reign and fighting back against him from the moment he hopped into this timeline. Mikael is one of Lucifer's biggest supporters and is his current vessel despite the fact that Lucifer is in stasis.